The Wood Sage
by PrototypeMarc627
Summary: Dying of old age is not the final end for Hashirama Senju, as the Angels of Heaven gave him a quest for greatness in another world. See him venture into a world filled with perils, monsters and demons, make new friends and fight new foes, and becomes the the legendary Wood Sage. Hashirama/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Okay. This is my first ever cross-over fanfiction. **

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Walking down the road, is a young man with tanned skin and long black hair, wears a black long sleeve shirt, a brown pants and brown boots, he also wears a red knight armor, a breast plate, two pauldrons, and a pair of greaves. He carries three swords, two one edge swords strapped on both sides of his hips, and a long broad sword strapped on his back, he has a backpack that carries clothes, food, medical kit and other equipment on his back, and also a large scroll strapped on his lower back.

This man is Hashirama Senju who is known as the legendary First Hokage. "Finally, a town." He said with relief as he's been walking the whole day. While heading for the town, he thinks back on how he got here.

When he died he never expected to brought back to life in a different world by the angels of heaven. They explained that they were impressed by his deeds which is creating a village to end the war that lasted centuries. They explained to him about the world he is in, years ago they create the Queen's Blade tournament were only the most powerful and beautiful may become the queen, but despite all that, chaos still rages on, which is why they summoned him here for a quest, to enter the tournament and ascend the throne, he'll be the first man to participate in a tournament for women. He accepts the quest, and with the blessings from the angels, begins his journey to Gainos.

All of that happens three days ago. He met and saw many warrior women during his travel, and needless to say he was shocked by their attire, almost all of them wear very revealing clothes, some of them is even half-naked, it's like the women in this world doesn't care about modesty or just like showing off their bodies, or both. He lost count how many times he has a nose bleed.

Snapping from his thoughts, he arrives near the gates. The guards who saw his swords and armor blocked his path, one guard approaches him. "Halt! State your business here." Said the guard.

"Resupply and a place to rest for the night." Hashirama replied. Hearing the answer, the guards let him through. He look around to find an inn or a motel to stay.

"Well hello there." Hashirama turns and saw three big guys ganging up on a girl were one of them grabbed hold of her arm, she is a pretty girl with a long brown hair and wears a long red dress. Hashirama went to help the girl, when he was near them one of the thugs notices him. "Get lost! If you don't want to lose a limb." Snarled one of them.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, as I won't stand by and watch you harm this girl." Hashirama said. "I advised that you leave this girl alone and there won't be any trouble."

The thugs just laughed at him. "You got guts! Let's see what they look like!" The one in the middle said as he pulled out a knife and charges at him.

Hashirama just smirked. "I warned you." When the thug was close enough, Hashirama delivers a quick kick, sending the thug flying out of the alleyway and crashes at a nearby vendor stand.

The girl and the two thugs were shocked at what they see, They snapped from their stupor as Hashirama charges at one of the thugs, he punches the thug on the face, knocking him out instantly, he raised his fist ready to punch the other one.

The last thug closed his eyes and expecting pain, but he didn't feel anything. The thug opened his eyes to see a fist is just a few inches from his face.

"As I was saying; leave this girl alone. In fact, don't bother anyone ever again." Hashirama warned. "Now pick up your friends and leave."He said. The scared thug ran away, he doesn't even bother to help the other two.

He turns to the girl to see if she's okay. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I-I'm fine." She said in a nervous tone.

He smiles knowing she's unharmed ."That,s good to hear." He said as he turns to leave.

"Wait!" She speaks up gaining his attention. "I wanted to repay for you." She said bowing her head.

"That,s not necessary, your safety is enough." He replied, as he continues walking until she called out to him again. "Yes?"

"I wanted to know your name sir." She asked with a shy look on her face.

"How rude of me. My name is Hashirama Senju." He answered, as he kiss her hand, causing her to blush. "I want to know your name too miss."

"I-I-I'm N-Nyx." She stuttered.

"Well Nyx, It's nice meeting you, but I must go, I have things to do. You take care alright." He said to her as he walks away.

After that commotion, Hashirama walked around, looking for a place to stay for the night, It didn't take long though as he found a nice inn with a nice room. After setting in he went out to buy some provisions for the trip.

While he was buying some dried meat, there was a sudden disturbance in the marketplace. A group of 50 bandits armed with swords, axes, clubs and other weapons came walking down the streets, the people quickly get out of the way in fear that they would something bad to them, many of them ran away, some hide the girls, young women and their valuables, and some closed their stands. They had a big cage with them and it's not empty, in it is a young woman with blond hair, bound and gagged.

Soon the leader speaks up. "Alright you maggots! If you want us to leave this town intact, you give us all of your money and girls!" The leader spoke with a wicked grin.

One of the bandits saw Hashirama, he panics and went to the leader. "Boss! That's him!" He pointed at Hashirama. "That's the guy who beat us!"

The leader orders his men to surround Hashirama were they pointed their weapons at him, Hashirama on the other hand remains calm, not scared one bit. "So you're the one who prevents my boys to get some maid for me. You must be punish." He said, as the bandits are ready to give a beat down.

Hashirama face remains neutral. "You and your men are the one who needs to be punish! You terrorize, plunder and burn towns and villages, and harm the innocent! You leave this village at once, or I'll force you out!" He demanded. The towns people looked at him thinking that he was either brave or foolish.

The bandits just laugh. "And how are you going to do that?" The leader snarled. "Perhaps my men will teach you to be humble. GET HIM!" The leader barked to his minions.

Five bandits charges at him. Once they're within range, Hashirama elbowed the bandit on his right, then he turned to his left and punched the other on the face, he quickly spun around and give the bandit in front of him a round house kick, he kneed the fourth bandit, then he hand chop the last one in the neck. He did all this in two and a half seconds.

Everyone gawked at how fast he take the bandits down, surprised by the display of speed. The bandit leader's shock quickly turned to anger. "Get him! Kill him and bring his head to me!" He ordered. The bandits seemed hesitant at first, then quickly get over it, thinking that he can't handle all of them, so they all charge at him.

Hashirama effortlessly takes out all of them, knocking them out in one hit, their attacks just keeps missing, he even used their own weapons against them. In the next minute or two, all of the bandits are on the ground, groaning in pain or knocked out cold.

The leader who is now worried, called out to his remaining henchmen. This one is a huge, hulking man. The big thug delivers a punch, hitting Hashirama. The thug smirks but quickly became shock that Hashirama just caught his fist with just one hand. Hashirama doesn't have any trouble keeping with the thug's strength, and with one punch, sends the huge thug flying, crashing at the leader knocking them both out.

The townsfolk were all amazed by his strength. Hashirama then untied the girl and seeing her injuries, he take her to a doctor to get proper medical treatment.

**Later that night**

Leina slowly opened her eyes, finally woke up. Remembering that she was captured by the bandits, she looks around alarmingly. She then turns her attention to the door, were it open and two people went in. "I see that you're awake." Said the man.

Seeing the guarded look on Leina's face, the girl who is treating her wounds speak up "Don't be alarmed, you're safe. You're free from the bandits who held you captive." Leina calms down when she hears it. "And this man is the one who save you and teach those scoundrels' a lesson. He beat them all single handedly!" She added.

Leina was a little surprise when she hears this. "I see. Thank you kind sir. My name is Leina Vance" She introduce herself to the man.

"You're welcome. And my name is Hashirama Senju." He said with a smile and gives her a small bow.

"So. Is what she said is true? Did you really beat all of them?" Leina asked to which Hashirama replied with a nod. "Then you must be a great warrior then." She said with a smile.

"Many people saw him in action. He is a strong fighter. No normal warrior can defeat a large number of bandit alone." Stated the healer.

"Thank you for the compliment." Hashirama said with slight blush and a goofy grin.

"If you don't mind me asking. Where are you going?" She curiously asked. Wanting to know more about this man.

"Gainos." Answered Hashirama.

"Where going to the same place then. Is it alright for me to come along with you or you want travel alone?" She asked again.

He thinks about it for a second, then he smiled. "Sure. I don't see why not." Hashirama said.

Leina was happy when she heard, they continue talking to each other with Hashirama asking how she got captured. Leina explained that she was fighting someone, Hashirama noticed the sad look on her face, he thinks it's very personal fight so he didn't asked more about. She continues by telling that she fell at a ravine, and when she woke up, she was bound and gagged in cage. She thanks him again for saving her.

Noticing that it was late, Hashirama tell her that they need to sleep so they'll be ready for tomorrow. Leina agrees and went to sleep while Hashirama went back to his room.

**Morning**

Hashirama and Leina are all packed for the trip. Hashirama blushes when he saw Leina's armor, like many warrior women he met and saw, she wears very revealing attire. He shook his head to remove impure thoughts.

"So Leina. Are you all ready?" He asked to which she reply with a nod.

Once they're ready, they begins their journey to Gainos together. The world will soon know how strong Hashirama is, for he will be the future king of Gainos.

**Chapter end**

**Alright! That's a wrap. Hope you all like it.  
**

**Hashirama age is 21 in this story**

**This is going to be my first story with a harem. So I'm asking you who's the characters you gonna choose, your answers can determine who will be in Hashirama's harem in this fanfic.  
**

**The number would be 10 to 15.**

**I already picked a few who will be in Hashirama's harem:**

** Nyx,This girl really need some love. The only person she love is her mother who died while she's young, now the only thing she has in her life is that living staff that used her like a puppet. Plus, this is a favor for hollardude.**

** Leina, They are going to travel together, so they'll developed special feelings for each other.**

**The rest is entirely up to you.  
**

**PM me or put it on reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Done! And sorry for the delay. I try to think and type fast, but I'm just too slow at thinking the right plot and grammar. There might be some misspelled words or grammar mistakes since I hurriedly finish this and post this before my classes starts. **

**Any way. Enjoy the new chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Reveal**

It's been a long day of walking for Leina and Hashirama. They've been getting to know each other along the way, were Hashirama learned a lot about her. Leina is the second child of Count Earl Vance, she is the heiress since her elder sister Claudette is just an illegitimate child. She then tells him about the time she met Risty, were she saved Leina from the shapeshifter Melona and helps her break out of the castle. Then comes Echidna, Leina met her at the tournament. Hashirama blush a little when Leina tells him about the tournament were they are required to wear skimpy clothing and fight in mud and oil. He had a slight nosebleed as he imagine Leina in a bikini and wrestle another woman in the mud.

"Are you alright Hashirama?" Leina asked him when she saw his face.

Realizing this, he quickly wipe his face. "I'm fine. No need to worry about me." He said, waving it off.

"Oh" Leina looks at the path they're walking. "Now that I tell you about me. I think It's fair that I get to know more about you." Leina asked him, wanting to know more about him.

Hashirama nod as he spoke. "About me." Hasirama thinks on what to tell her. "For starters, I'm from a far away land. I'm from a well known family; the Senju Clan."

"My clan is the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in my country. I am the clan's most strongest warrior. I'm also an heir to the clan."

"If you're the clan heir. Why are you here?" Leina asked.

Hashirama is trying to come up with an answer. After all, how can he explain the fact that he's an old man who died of old age but was revived by the angels, he was reborn young. After a few minutes of thinking, he comes up with an answer. But before he could even said a word. Something strange happened.

A strange wave of energy passed through them, destroying the forest. Hashirama instantly felt the evil energy present on the wave. "W-What's just happened?!" Leina was shock by the destruction.

The two heard fighting not far, they run towards it, why running they overheard the broadcast orbs. **"Ye fighters who seek to enter the Queen's Blade, may all bear witness to your competition! And now the games of testing are officially open! On this side we had the Infernal Temptress Airi, and on this side we have the Forest Keeper; Nowa! Let the battle for the Queen's Blade begin!"**. Once they've reach their destination, they saw two individual's fighting. One of them looks like what appears to be an elf that Hashirama heard during his travels, the other one who's wearing a french maid outfit and wields a giant scythe, she has red hair that is tied into twin tails.

The maid swings her scythe that unleash a wave of energy that destroys an area of forest which infuriates the elf girl. The two witnesses now knows who is the villain, as they keep watching the fight.

The maid then summons at least a dozen spirits to catch the elf girl, the spirits pulled her close to the maid. The maid kissed the elf girl which made Hashirama blush bright red. He stop blushing however when he and Leina notice something about the kiss, the kiss wasn't a kiss at all when the two take a closer look and saw the maid is sucking the life force out of the elf girl.

"Hashirama! That maid is a monster! We must do something." Leina cried as she wants to save the elf girl.

Hashirama nodded in agreement as they both charges at the fray.

Airi stops her 'Kiss of Death' as she wants to comment about Nowa. "Your essence is so wild and at the same time pure." Before she could kiss Nowa again. The maid bashed away by Leina's shield.

"Stay away from her!" Leina yelled as she gets into a fighting stances.

Hashirama went to the elf girl to see if she's okay. "Are you alright?" She asks her.

"I-I'm fine. Y-you don't have to worry about me." She reply, still a bit weaken when the maid suck out a quarter of her energy, Hashirama begun to heal her wounds. Once he's done, the Nowa was amazed by this, all of her wounds and bruises are gone, Not even a scar.

The maid take a closer look at Leina. "If I'm not mistaken. You must be the one who defeated Melona; Leina Vance." She stated.

Leina readied her sword as she prepare to strike. She was patted on the shoulder that prevents her from attacking. She turns to see Hashirama shooking his head. "I'll deal with this one. You help the girl."

Leina was hesitant to back away but thinks that this is perfect to opportunity to witness his strength and powers. She went to the Nowa and to her astonishment, the elf girl's fine. "What happen to your injuries?" Leina asks, since she saw a dozens of cuts and bruises on Nowa when she first saw her.

"Your friend healed me." She replied simply.

Airi eyed her new opponent. She can feel lots of energy and spiritual essence coming from him. "Who are you?" She asks.

Hashirama stood there for a second until he spoke. "My name is Hashirama Senju. And I'll be your opponent." He declared as he gets into a fighting stance.

Normally, Airi would just laugh and mock the man for his stupidity, but that's not the case with this one. After getting into a fighting position, Airi suddenly sense a tremendous power and energy emanating from this man, so dense that it crack the pebbles and rocks on his feet, so much that she almost choke because of it. Airi is not the only one to feel his power, Leina and Nowa felt this as well, even some of the elves from a nearby village could feel it. _"His essence... It's overwhelming! Just what is this man! Is he even a human?!"_ AIri nervously thought as she prepared to fight.

Flying above them is an angel, her name is Nanael. Nanael was angry that the match got interrupted. But when she saw Hashirama, she was surprise. "The Wood Sage?!" She was wondering what was he doing here until she got a great idea. With a wave of her hand, she made some few changes about the match.

**"Sorry for the interruptions, but there's been a slight change in the match. Airi the Infernal Temptress is no longer facing Nowa the Forest Keeper. Instead, She'll face Hashirama Senju; the Wood Sage!"**

After the announcement. The broadcast orbs had begun to show the scene to the rest of the continent.

**Spectators**

Tomoe and Shizuka saw the orbs in the sky. "Hashirama Senju?" Tomoe mused.

"Wood Sage?" Shizuka never heard someone with that name before.

The two were curious about the man, wondering why he is in the Queen's Blade.

* * *

"A man in the Queen's Blade?" Risty said. Never expecting this, since no man has entered the Queen's Blade competition before.

* * *

Echidna is watching the match from the window of an inn. "This should be interesting." She said with curiosity.

Many notable people watches this. Claudette and Elina, Leina's sisters, Leina's father; Earl Vance is seeing the action as well. Cattleya the weapon smith. Melona and Menace, servants of the Swamp Witch. Ymir, the Iron Princess. Queen Aldra herself is watching this, interested in what the male could do. Even the angels of heaven is observing the orbs.

**Back with Hashirama and Airi**

"Wood Sage? What kind of nickname is that? Are you some kind of tree hugger." Airi mocked, hoping to tick him off.

Hashirama seemed unaffected by her insult. "You will know why, once I show you my power." After he said this, he perform three hand seals. **"Secret Wood Style Jutsu: Deep Forest Emergence!"** He shouted out. Airi got on her guard as she prepare for whats coming.

It didn't take long as she notices the plants starting to grow on the ground, the plant then began to grow into trees at phenomenal speed, creating a dense forest. Leina, Nowa and Airi were shock and amazed that he just grew a forest within seconds. They're not the only one who is astonished, many people were amazed by this since they never heard of such magic before.

"I don't just create forest. I can also control them." Hashirama stated as he focus some chakra on some of the tree, so it can attack Airi.

Hearing him and seeing the vines and tree branches and spikes coming at her, Airi barely dodges being subdued by the vines. She keeps on evading every attempts and attacks, but almost all of it nearly succeeded. _"I can't dodge all of them. If I were to win this, I must kill this man."_ She thought as she dodges a wood spike that was aiming at her head. She quickly focus on Hashirama who's controlling the trees, she dashes forward at him, cutting and dodging every trees and vines. Once she's near him, she raises her scythe and swing it at him, intending to behead him. "I got you now!"

To her surprise, Hashirama just smirks as he ducked the scythe. Before Airi could make another swing, Hashirama strikes her with an open palm to the stomach, sending her crashing on the ground.

Airi got up, ignoring the pain she's feeling. The moment stood up, Hashirama was already in front of her, about to deliver a punch. Airi manage to block it with her scythe on time, she could feel his strength from just one arm. She push him back then attacks him with everything she's got.

The intense fight began, although Hashirama is quickly gaining the upperhand as Airi is now having a hard time dealing with his blows, she didn't even manage to land a hit on him. Every time Airi attacks him, he dodges them gracefully.

Leina and Nowa observes the fight. "Your friend is amazing." Nowa comments, watching Hashirama fights an opponent who she can't defeat.

"I know. This is the first time I saw him fight." Leina said, like Nowa, she's also astonished by Hashirama's fighting prowess.

Back with the fight. Airi is losing, She's almost tired from all attempts she made against Hashirama. Seeing her opponent is dashing towards her, she quickly place her scythe in a defensive stance. But Hashirama backhand the scythe away so there would be opening, he sends three punches, two on the stomach and one on the face, he spun around to delivers a kick which cause her to crash to a nearby tree.

Airi regained her self, looking at the man with a panic and feared look. Never in her life that she was able to face such a strong adversary before. _"I can't win this! He's too strong!"_ She thought, thinking of a way to deal with her current situation. So far, her only option is to escape.

Hashirama rushes forward the maid. Airi quickly evades him by flying to the sky. Hashirama suddenly blushes madly when Airi's clothes faded away until she herself faded.

"It's finally over. You did it! You defeated the one who is causing trouble in our forest." Nowa said to him.

"I won. But this won't be the last time we face her." Hashirama said, knowing that they'll fight the ghost maid again in the future.

**Gainos, the Queen's Capital**

Sitting on a throne is a young woman, she wears a cat ear-like headband on her head, and a metal eye patch on her right eye. She wears a bright red outfit, with belts going across the top of it. On her left arm, there are spikes protruding from her pauldron, and on her lower body she has red hip armor and a hidden blade set that functions as her undergarment. On her legs she wears red thigh-highs and interlaced bands with a beast engravement on her upper thighs, and wears metal heels with long spikes on the toe and heel. This woman is Aldra, the current queen of Gainos, won the Queen's Blade tournament twice.

In front of the throne is the Queen's personal death squad; The Assassins of the Fang. These assassins follow only the Queen of Gainos, no one else, their identity is strictly confidential, their skills when fighting in a group is lethal, and when trapped or captured, they'll kill themselves to preserve their secrets. Their uniforms are all revealing like many of the warriors of the Continent.

One woman steps forward and bow to her queen. This woman is Irma, Echidna's former student. She wears her own version of the Fang's uniform. "Your orders?" She asks the Queen.

"I have a mission for you. And that mission involves a certain individual." Aldra said.

Irma think of it for a second until realizes who it is. "The man that the angel call the 'Wood Sage'." Irma guessed. She and the rest of the Assassins saw the fight between Hashirama and Airi. Needless to say they are impressed with the man's strength and skills in dealing with the Swamp Witch's henchmen. Airi the Infernal Temptress is a dangerous foe to face, with the fact that this man fight the ghost maid which forces Airi to retreat made them want to know more about this man and his capabilities.

Aldra smirks, Irma made a good guest. "You are correct. I'm very interested in this man. I want you to spy on him, find out more about him, his motives and the extent of his power." She ordered.

"Yes your Highness." The assassin replied.

**Vance Castle**

Earl Vance, better known as Count Vance, is a man whom many idolizes. He is the father of Leina, Elina and Claudette and the husband of Maria Vance. After the death of his wife eight years ago, he become very strict and loathes the Queen's Blade tournament. For years, he been setting up a huge army for the purposed of dismantling the Queen's Blade.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door in his offices opens. His two daughters enter the room, his illegitimate eldest daughter, Claudette and his youngest daughter, Elina. "You summoned us?" Claudette asks.

The Count turn to look at his daughters. "Yes. I decided to give you a second chance in retrieving Leina. And Elina will join you." After he said this, Claudette nods in understanding and Elina is smiles and giggles at the thought of meeting Leina again.

The Count isn't quite finished yet. "I'm also giving you a second objective; The Wood Sage."

"The man who appears to be traveling with Leina?" Claudette said.

"Hashiguma, Hashurino, Hashi..." Elina has given up trying to say his name. "These Hinomotan names sounds almost the same!"

"His name is Hashirama Senju from what I heard. And your second objective is to convince him to join our cause." The Count's statement causes a surprise to the two.

Elina was first to speak. "You want him to join our army?" Elina can be a bit racist sometimes.

Claudette turn to Elina. "Elina. You witnessed this man fight the Swamp Witch's minion with ease. It would make sense in why would the Count wants him in the army." Elina digest what her eldest sister said. Now that she thinks about it, it does has a point. The man's ability was impressive. She heard how dangerous the Swamp Witch are, she even saw the destruction to their castle when one of them, attacks Castle Vance. And this Wood Sage just fight Airi without breaking a sweat.

Seeing his daughter's now understanding his decision, he dismissed them as he look at the painting of Maria Vance. He had swore to avenge her and he will see to it.

**Swampland, Swamp Witch's Castle**

Walking through the halls, is a woman in a revealing pink outfit, she had these pink rabbit ears on her head and luminescent glow on her body. This is Melona the Protean Assassin, the strongest of the Swamp Witch's henchmen. She arrived at the large room were she saw the Swamp Witch's ghostly form. "You called me mistress?"

_**"Melona"**_ Spoke the Swamp Witch in a ghostly tone. _**"I have a new mission for you. I want you to eliminate a man called the Wood Sage."**_

"That Senju guy? Why?" Melona asks. The only special power she saw is his power to grow trees, but Melona was intrigue with his fighting skills which overwhelmed her friend Airi, she finds him cute too.

_**"Because he will be a hindrance to the expansion of my domain, you saw it, he uses his ability with ease. No matter how much of the forest Airi destroy, that man can simply regrow it in mere minutes." **_The Swamp Witch explain which Melona now understands.

"I understand mistress." The ghostly form disappears and Melona exits the room. He face filled with excitement at facing this man. _"Hashirama Senju. I wonder just how strong you really are."_

**Chapter End**

**AN:Hope you all like it.  
**

**I would write the part about the Elven Council's plan regarding Hashirama, but I'll save that for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I was supposed to update this along with my other stories in September 29, the day of my birthday. But a few unfortunate things happened, first i got sick, having a fever and a cough, second, my puppy died, which kinda demoralized me, and the third one is the final exam.**

**Sorry for the delay and sorry if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes, plot holes, something's missing, or if you feel that the chapter is kinda rushed.**

**Chapter 3: The Elven Friend**

Hashirama, Leina and Nowa were making there way to Nowa's home which happens to be just a small hut. Along the way, Nowa has been asking a lot of question about the two, mainly Hashirama. He answered many of her questions and asks about her as well, Nowa tells them that she is the Forest Keeper, one who is dedicated in protecting the forest, she also introduced her friend monkey Ru, Hashirama and Leina were astonished when they learned that the monkey can stretched it's body and made it's skin hard as a rock, Ru have saved Nowa numerous times thanks to it's ability.

When they got to the door, they saw an person standing there. "Captain?!" Nowa said. At that moment, Nowa realizes something. "Oh no! I completely forgot. Humans are not allowed in the forest." She sulked that she failed at maintaining that rule. "Captain Alleyne is definitely going to punish me for this."

Hashirama heard about the elves being strict when it come to protecting their border and dealing with humans. "We can immediately leave the forest so you won't get in trouble." Hashirama said.

"That won't be necessary." The elf woman interjected as she approached the trio.

"You're not angry that me and Hashirama are in here?" Leina asks, surprised that the elf woman showed no hostility.

"On the contrary. We elves have witnessed your fight with the pawn of the Swamp Witch." She replied to Leina. She then turns to Hashirama. "Not only did you drive her back, you also use your unique power to restore the forest. For that, we are grateful and we like for you to stay here and reward you with a feast."

"Guess we worry for nothing then." Leina said with relief. Many people knew that the elves will not hesitate to kill humans if they trespass in the forest.

"I believe we haven't properly introduce ourselves, I'm Alleyne, Combat Master and Captain of the Elven Warriors. You two already met my student Nowa."

"Hashirama Senju. You already know me as the Wood Sage."

"Leina Vance."

"Now that the introduction is out of the way. Follow me. The Elven Council want to meet you." Alleyne lead the way as the three follows. Not knowing that a certain blue haired angel is following and watching them from afar.

"Consider this a great honor. It is very rare for humans to be welcomed and have a feast in the Elven Village." What Alleyne didn't tell them is that there is more to just a reward and lodging. When Hashirama shows his power to grow an entire forest in an instant, the Elven Councillors planned to know more of Hashirama's magic. Alleyne remembered that moment when the fight between Hashirama and Airi is over.

_**Flashback**_

_Alleyne went to Council Chambers and took her place, standing next to the leader like a guard. Once everyone in the council is present they begun their discussion. "As you all know, the menace who is causing destruction in our forest has been driven out. Now we discuss the presence of a certain human."_

_"Why do we even need to discuss this?" Spoke the first councilman. "We all know the law. Humans are forbidden in the forest!"_

_"You're being too rash. Have you not saw the battle, not only that human have taken care of our problem, but also revive the forest with his strange magic."Said the second councilman._

_A third councilman stood up and gains their attention. "Yes! Don't you see? This human have exactly that we all need. The power to create forest."_

_The fourth spokes up. "If we manage to convince that human to share this gift with us. Then we no longer have to worry about that accursed Swamp Witch and her lackeys. They can destroy as much of forest they want, and we can simply regrow in a blink of an eye, and not only that, we can even control the trees to attack our enemies. Just think of the possibilities we can do if we were to obtain it." _

_At this they began to think more about it. And the longer they think, the more they saw the usefulness of such power. The leader soon spoke, gaining everyone's attention. "I have spoken with the Oracle this morning, she foretold that a great evil will rise and it'll come to lay waste on our land." worried whispers and mutters but they stop when the leader continues on. "But she also foretold a man with powers of a demigod will rise to become a king and defeat this evil."_

_"Is she saying this 'Wood Sage' is the one she saw in her visions." Asks a fifth councilman._

_"We must think more about this. For all we know, he might have different other kinds of unknown magics, magic that proves useful and worth our time." _

_.The leader turns the Combat Master. "Alleyne, What are your thoughts on this human?" _

_"He have impressive strength and capabilities. The way he fight, his graceful reflexes and his tremendous energy. This is surprising but... I give him a score of 100." The score surprises the Elves in council room. It was very hard to earn a perfect score from Alleyne who is very calculating and strict._

_"So what should we do regarding this human?" _

_"We should befriend him." All eyes turn to the leader with surprised look, as it was the unbelievable thing they ever heard in their life. They would've object or said something but they remain silent thinking the leader must have a plan. And they were right. "If we are to acquire this strange magic of his, we must first befriend him and It must be done on slow and steady pace. And also find out more about the nature of his ability. If we can't acquire this magic, then at least we can have him as a close ally."_

_**End Flashback**_

Alleyne mission is clear; befriend the Wood Sage and learn more of his secrets. It might be an easy one though, judging by the way Hashirama speaks with Nowa and Leina, she can easily tell that he is a kind, gentle and respectable man, and only shows that harsh and intimidating look in a fight. After several minutes of walking along the path, they finally arrived at their destination, the Elven village.

Two warriors who are guarding the entrance flinch and straighten up when Alleyne passes through them, they take a glance at the two humans and recognizes the Wood Sage, normally when they see a human they would react hostile and force them out of their sacred forest, but that's not the case with this one, as two know what he's capable of.

While the four were walking through the village, the two humans look around with awe, Leina saw that all of their houses and structures are connected to trees, while Hashirama admired the way they built their homes, with trees growing healthy leaves on top, the village will be very difficult to spot from above. It kinda reminds him of the Leaf Village, though without the structures attached to trees.

Many of the Elven folks took notice and looked at them.

"So that's the Wood Sage?"

"I'm surprised that the council would even let him in our village."

"But he did save our forest and fixed the damages. Maybe he's not that bad."

"If he's an elf I would love to ask him to be my lover."

"Yeah. He's handsome for a human."

Hashirama and Leina heard the gossips and whispers. "Seems like they're warming up to us." Hashirama said.

"They' all seemed fixated at you. But I wouldn't be surprised considering what you show in that fight." Leina said, referring to the Wood Jutsu that he used. She was a bit jealous and wish that she could have done more against the Swamp Witch's minion,

They arrived near a huge tree with a building attached to it, Hashirama guessed that this must be where the leaders live and do meetings. "Ah! You two must be Hashirama Senju and Leina Vance. Welcome to our Village." Greeted the Leader. "I'm Elromes, Chieftain of the Elven Village."

"It is an honor to be in your village sir." Leina Vance said with humble.

The leader nodded in acceptance, focusing on Hashirama, observing him. He raise his hand and gestured the two inside. "Come. We'll have some tea and something to eat. Surely walking all day and fighting that menacing wraith make you tired"

The Elven councilors invited them for some refreshments. Hashirama then notice that Nowa is not coming. "Is something wrong Nowa?"

She and Hashirama saw that she have that insecure look. "Nothing. You go on ahead. I have some um... Other things to do." She said with a nervous tone.

The Elven Chieftain quickly spoke up. "She have other duties attend to..."

Hashirama can see the angry and distrustful look in the eyes of the Elven people when they glare at Nowa. He planned to Nowa about this later on as he and Leina entered the building where they were served meals.

The two humans and the entire council talk while enjoying the food. Though most of the time, the council members mainly asked questions about Hashirama. He quickly became suspicious when all of their questions are all about his Wood Styles and his other techniques. Not wanting any trouble, he answered half of their questions, not revealing too much. After the quick meal, they take a tour around the village, the council members again asks more questions about his Wood Style.

**Later that night**

After a long day of chatting and touring around, the human guests turns in for the night. They settle in a nice little cottage that is attached at the side of a tree, like many of the Elven homes.

"This place is sure is peaceful, don't you think Hashirama?" Leina asks as she puts on her white night gown. Hashirama just nod, looking out the window. Leina notices the look of concern in his face. "Is this about the Elven council members asking you all those questions." She notices earlier that the Elves were so eager to learn of Hashirama's Wood magic. Her thoughts proven right when he nod again.

"It's too easy tell. Most of their questions are all about my Wood Jutsus." He mused.

"Maybe they want to learn it so they could used it in restoring their destroyed forest. You know that the Swamp Witch is destroying their land."

Hashirama shook his head and turns to face Leina. "It's not possible, I can't just teach this technique. The Wood Release is a Bloodline Line, meaning that only I and my future children can used it."

"They'll be very disappointed when they hear that." Leina said as she pull the covers of her bed. "You're not sleeping."

"In a moment. I'll take a short walk for a while."

Hearing this, Leina replied with a nod before she close her eyes. Hashirama went out through the door and closed it. Before he could begin, he decided speak to the person who's spying on them. "You've been listening to what we're saying. Alleyne." He called out to the Elf woman.

Sure enough, Alleyne reveal herself to him with a surprised look. "Impressive. Very few were able to sense me coming." She compliments. Alleyne may not be an assassin, but she's skilled enough in stealth to be one.

"I'm very good at sensing someone who are hiding. That skill saved me a hundred times already." Being Head of the Senju Clan and a Hokage, he's always being targeted by assassins from another nations and shinobi factions. This made him remember the time when a shinobi manages to slip pass all of the villages' security to get to him, Hashirama just easily defeats him. The last time he heard of the enemy shinobi is that he learns a forbidden jutsu and use it to rip out the hearts of the village elders.

"I see. Well. I was ordered to be your guide." Alleyne stated. Though Hashirama can see that she's hiding something.

The two walk around village and the forest, enjoying the scenery. It was this time that Hashirama's turn to ask some questions. "By the way. Where's Nowa?"

"On her usual duty, guarding the forest. She is after all the Forest Keeper." Alleyna replied, narrowing her eyes on him. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, for starters. She seemed lonely and nervous of being in the village, I can see it on her face. I also notice the angry and hateful look that your people giving her. Did she do something wrong?"

Alleyne expression soften a bit, her face change to a sad one. "No. She didn't do anything wrong. For years, Nowa is working hard to earn the Elves' trust. You probably didn't know this but, Nowa is not a pure elf, she's a half human."

"Hold on!" They stopped on the path as Hashirama looks at her with a disbelief look. "Are you saying that the Elven people are angry at Nowa for being a half human. Something that is not her fault."

"I understand how you feel. The Elven people can't let go of their hatred for the human race ever since they savagely attack and prosecuted our people two centuries ago."

"That's a long time ago. Your people should have let it go. They're acting like the people they hate." Hashirama argued.

Alleyne remained silently for a minute and completely agrees with him. She spoke. "Can you take Nowa with you."

Hashirama raised his eye brows in surprise. "What? Why?"

"The people may dislike Nowa, but the council hates her to the extreme. They even blame her for the destruction of the forest and have decided to banish her."

At this point, Hashirama is clenching his fist in anger. "That can't be right! I restored the forest. They should not blame her for that!" He couldn't what he heard, they willing to throw her out just like that.

"I can't change their minds. They are all convinced that Nowa's human blood is a curse to the Elven race and believes that it'll bring destruction to us." Alleyne said with regret in her voice. When she heard the council decision to banish Nowa, she is tempted to bash them with her staff but manages to keep herself from doing that. "I fear for Nowa's safety when she leaves the forest, she's not ready to face the human society. Please, take her under your wing and care for her." She said, almost begging.

After hearing this, Hashirama calmed down. "Alright. She'll be under my care, you don't have to plea though."

Alleyne sigh a relief at his answer. "Thank you, that put me at ease. I know she be safe with you."

"So what would the council's reaction would be if you told them about my Wood Jutsu."

"Pretty disappointed no doubt."

After some time, Hashirama went back to the cottage. He stopped for a moment and grins evilly, thinking of a plan to prank the Elven council. _"I'm starting think like Mito."_ He thought. His wife Mito, behind that serious look hides a mischievous side, he learned that during Mito's childhood, she used to play pranks on many people. He have heard rumors about the Uzumaki clan that they have favorite past time, which is a pranking contest.

After a minute or two, Hashirama walk the other way, intending to give the council members a little punishment.

**Morning**

Nowa is in her house, a small hut that's outside the village. She is packing her things in a pack, with a sad look on her face, though her little monkey friend is dancing around to cheer her up, she put a small smile as she watched Ru playing around. Just when the sun comes up, her mentor Alleyne came by, and to her shock, told her that the council have decided to banish her. Though she always knew that someday that she'll be banished all because she have human blood flowing through her veins. When Alleyne told her the news, her voice is filled with mixture of sadness, regret and anger, no doubt angry at the council for being bigots.

Alleyne and Nowa can't do anything about it, so they decide to spend time together as much as they could before Nowa departs. Alleyne also told her that Hashira agreed to take her on his adventure, at least there's one good thing that happened.

A knock on the door is heard, Nowa went to see who it is and to her delight, It's her new friends, Hashirama and Leina. "Oh. Good morning friends." She greets.

"Good morning to you too Nowa." Leina greeted back with a warm smile.

"Ready to go." Hashirama said. "Me and Leina are already packed."

"You're leaving already?" Nowa said with a surprised tone. With such beauty and breath-taking scenery in the forest, many would want to stay a little longer.

"We love to stay for lunch, but me and Hashirama have to move on and reach our destination. Gainos." Leina stated.

"So, ready for some adventure." Hashirama said to which Nowa said yes with enthusiasm.

Before they could leave, Alleyne went and give something to Nowa. "I almost forgot. Nowa, here's something for your trip."

Leina and Hashirama watches as Nowa takes a small jar. "What it is?" Leina asked.

"Elven medicine, made from Aurora Flower, these plants can only found in the Elven Forest." The Combat Master answered Leina, she then turns back to her student. "Use this wisely Nowa."

"Yes Captain..." Nowa accepts the medicine and put it in her pack.

"So you're sure you don't want to stay until noon?" Alleyne asks the two humans.

Leina smiled as she shook her head. "We respectfully decline. As I said before, we must get to Gainos so we can prepare for the Queens' Blade tournament."

"I see. Well, I'll be escorting you three to the forest border." She said as she lead the way.

Acknowledging her words, the trio followed her through the forest. After some time, they arrived at the end of the forest and Alleyne is instructing them on the way. "Here, Just follow this path. It'll lead you to the main road."

Hashirama take a short bow. "Thank you. And thank you for the hospitality that been shown to us." He said.

"You're welcome." She turns back. But something stopped her, looking back she saw Nowa embracing her from behind. "Nowa?"

"Captain... Everything you did for me, everything you taught over the years, I won't forget them... I-I... I'm going to miss you." Nowa's starting to cry as she hugs Alleyne tighter.

Alleyne looks back at her precious student, sadness on her face as she's going to miss her as well. "be strong Nowa. And be safe." She comforts her. She then looks at Leina and Hashirama. "Please take great care for my student."

Hashirama smiles. "Of course. I'll insure that nothing bad will come to her."

After a tearful goodbye, the trio embarks on their journey. They reached the main road that leads to Gainos. "So Nowa. Are you okay?" Leina asks the half elf when she saw that she still sad.

Nowa smiles, gaining her usual happy self. "Yeah. I shouldn't always be sad. And beside, I have new friends. You and Hashirama." She said cheerfully.

"That's the spirit! Don't let your banishment brings you down, you should consider this an opportunity, a chance to make more friends." Hashirama said.

They stopped on their tracks as Nowa spoke up. "You're right. I'm so happy that you two became my friends."

Before the two could say anything, a gust of wind past by, lifting Nowa's skirt, for some reason, Nowa's is completely oblivious in what is happening. Leina and Hashirama were shocked, Nowa is not wearing anything underneath, nothing at all. Hashirama had a nose bleed and pass out while Leina gawked at this._ "W-What?! She's bare down there? why isn't she wearing any underwear?!" _Leina thought.

"Oh no! Something happened to Hashirama! Is he sick?" Nowa worriedly said, still oblivious.

**Meanwhile at the Elven Village**

The council is gathered to hear Alleyne's report. Needless to say they were disappointed to hear about Hashirama's Wood Magic. "So only he and his future offspring can use this magic." Spoke the Leader.

"Yes" Alleyne replied.

"I guess we only have two choices; secure him as our close ally, or convince him to wed with one of our people." Spoke Elromes. Though he can see that many of the council members were thinking of the second option, they really want that power.

Before they could continue, the window burst open as hundreds of birds flew in, were they began to pecking or pooping on the councilmen heads, strangely enough, the birds didn't bother Alleyne which made her wonder if this is something to do with Nowa. "What is going on?!" Cried one of the members as he try to run away as five birds are attacking him.

What they didn't know that Hashirama is the one responsible for this, a trick he learn from his wife.

**Chapter end**

**AN: And there you have, I did my best and hope you all enjoy it.**

**Up next: Assassins and Spies**


End file.
